What a naughty boy deserves
by Kardia
Summary: If you remember the end of "High and Low" you know what Nick did. Now it's up to Grissom to set him straight. Gil/Nick spank


Disclaimer: As much as I would like the boys to be, they are not mine.

ooo

ooo

**What a naughty boy deserves**

ooo

This was so much fun. No wonder you wanted to get higher and higher. The view was beautiful and the termic was holding you like a mother her baby. Should Grissom stay with his rollercoasters, he was flying like an eagle.

Nick pulled the left hand string to get to the upper winds. He was free. He was flying. And the best: It was forbidden. Not in a thousand years would Grissom have allowed him to pull such a stunt, exspecially with a dead body, found a few days before. But this was just great.

He knew it was nearly impossible to do it again in the near future. But Grissom was busy at work and would never guess what Nick did in his free time. He could have stayed in the air forever. But like all the good things it had to come to an end. He was running late if he wanted to get home before Gil.

Two houres after his take off he landed safely a few miles away from his starting point. He had asked Rick to pick him up after the landing so he called him up and started to pack the canopy and waited for his ride back.

It took Rick some time to find him and Nick was getting a bit restless. He made a short goodbye arriving back at his own car with a promise to call later this week and drove home.

He was lucky. Gil wasn't home yet, so he took some food from the fridge opend a bottle of soda and sat down in front of the TV to watch the basketball game on the sports channel.

Just a few minutes later the door opened and Grissom stepped in.

"Hey Nicky, got us something from the china." He put the bag on the kitchentable and went to the sitting room to say hello.

"Anything interesting happened today? You didn't spent the whole time watching TV, did you?"

"No, no I didn't. I did... so this and that. Just normal stuff, you know. Did you buy WanTan? You know I love that stuff."

He walked around Grissom, giving him a quick kiss and started to open the foodbag.

Grissom just raised an eyebrow. Something was just off, but he wasn't in the mood to press the matter. Time would show what happened.

The food was delicious, and Nick got relaxter over the meal. There was no way Gil would find out if he didn't tell him. And there was no way he would tell, so that was settled. They had a nice chat and sat down on the couch after putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

Nick was just laying down on Grissoms lap, enjoing the hand in his hair, while Grissom was reading one of his books, when the phone rang.

Grissom wanted to pick it up, but Nick just murmured: "Let the mashine answer. Can't be that important."

"Hi, this is the answeringmashine from Grissom and Stokes. Leave your name and telephonenumber after the peep and we'll call back later."

"Peep"

"Nick? This is Rick you forgot your jacket in the truck. I will be at a flying contest for the next tree days, so I'll give it Sammy the Hawk. He said he lives just a few blocks from your place. You can pick it up there. Bye."

The hand in his hair stopped moving and Nick froze in place. That was just bad luck. This was so so bad luck.

"Nicky?" came the warning voice from above.

"Yes Gil?"

BAD BAD LUCK

"Anything you want to tell me there, Nicolas?"

Oh, that was so so bad. He could just see the neonlight above his head saying: "Boy in trouble." No need for lying, that would only make it worse. Gil would get furious if he tried to lie to him any further.

"Sit staight and answer me."

Nick got up from Gil's lap. He turned around but didn't dare looking him in the eye.

"I...also... I went flying?"

"I thought we talked about that, Nicolas. And I'm pretty sure I made myself clear that you were NOT to try it out, did I not?"

There were rare situations Gil got angry, but getting yourself knowingly in danger, was one of the best ways to get him to boiling point.

"Pants down, this instant or you won't hear the end to it, boy."

"Please, Gil", Nick backed away to the far end of the couch. "I won't do it again. I swear. Please don't. I'm sorry", he pleaded.

"I bet you are", Grissom interrupted. " Sorry I found out. But I won't have that, Nick. I'm telling you one last time. Get your pants down."

Nick sat frozen. No way he was going to obay.

"One."

Oh fu... nny , he was going to count.

"Two."

Nick jumped to his feet, pulling his pants down as fast as he could. He had tried to let Gil count to three once, and had paid for it dearly. No way he was going to give Grissom a reason to spank him every other evening for a whole week.

It wasn't even the time of an eyeblink, before Nick was pulled down, secured with his hands on the small of his back over Gil's lap and his legs dangling free over the ground.

The first slap send a sharp sting through his bottom and he yelped in surprise. This hurt more, than he remembered. A second and third landed near the first and he started to realise that he wasn't even nearly done with yet.

How could Grissom be that strong. Tears startet do spill in his eyes and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Ouch. Boy, you would see that one the next morning. He started to wriggle away from the unforgiving hand but realised that he couldn't move a centimeter. And to answer that try, Gil even moved his right leg a little to get better access to the sensitive undercurve, where legs and bottom met.

Just half a dozen hard slaps and he was crying again, how sorry he was.

His bottom was red and rosy before Grissom finally started to speak, not missing one smack.

"Why am I spanking you, Nicky?"

The slaps got a degree lighter, to give Nick the possibility to answer, but didn't stop raining down one after the other.

"Ow, please Gil. I'm sorry. Ow. Please stop, I'm sorry. Oww."

"Yes, were coming to that soon. But first tell me, why we are here. Nick."

"Be... ow... because... cause I went flying, OWW. And you... ow... told me... told me not to... I'm sorry... ow."

"Very good, Nicky."

The slaps got lighter, but Nick didn't even realised that any more."

"And why did you go flying?"

"OW, I don't knowww."

"Yes you know, Nicolas, you're a clever boy. Think about it. Why did you disobay me?"

"Because,... ow... because I wanted to fly... ow, please. Please stop, I'm sorry... oww."

Gil lifted his right leg a little and started to spank the sit spot again, with more enthusiasm than before.

"Because you wanted to, is not a very good reason for disobaying, is it? Tell me, why did I forbid it in the first place."

"Because of the dead guy... oww... you got scared and didn't want me to try."

"Yes I was scared. I don't want to loose you for your reckless behavior. And I'll make sure, you're going to remember that for the next time."

"NO... please Gil, I'm sorry. I'll be good. I swear, I won't do it again."

"You're always quick to promise things, when in this position. But you're just as quick to forget all about it, on first sight of something new you want to try out. This has to stop, Nick, and it will stop now, are we clear on this point?"

"Oww, yes... yes we're clear. Please stop... I'll be good."

"Tell me, how clear are we?"

He stopped the spanking and moved in slow circles over the heated backside. Nick started to sob, realising, that it was over.

"Chrr... christal clear... I swear, I'll be good... be a good boy."

"Oh, come here."

Grissom lifted him easily and turned him around, pulling him on his lap and making sure the sore bottom was safe between his legs.

Nick sank his fingers into Gils pullover, burying his face on the broad chest and crying in earnest.

"Shh, Nicky. It's good now." He drew small circles over his back. "It's ok, everything's fine now. I'm not angry. All is forgiven."

Nick rose his head a little to look at Gil. Caring blue eyes looked back down on him.

"You're not angry?"

"No I'm not, Nicky. I was disappointed, but it's all forgiven now."

He brushed through his short hair and Nick closed the eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"So, I'm not going to get grounded, or anything?"

Gil chuckled lightly, and pushed the face back down on his chest.

"But of course you are, Nicky."

"Oh..." He thought about it for a second. "No way to get out of it, is there?"

Gil just moved a little, to let his trousers touch the sensible skin.

"Ow, I understand. I'll be good. I'll be good."

"That's my Nicky."

ooo

THE END

ooo

ooo

OK, this was my first try to write in English. I hope you enjoyed the story. If you find any mistakes please tell and help to improve my English.

Kardia


End file.
